Is This the End
by Sailor Spicky
Summary: What if Usagi is living a lie? What if that lie comes tumbling down around her and she sees the world for what it really is. What if it is up to her and only her to save the world. CHAPTER 10 is up!
1. Prologue

Hey! This my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you enjoy! Expecting approxiatley ten chapters.

Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own Sailor moon.

Prologue

What if everything you ever knew was a lie? What if your whole world was a charade carefully constructed to keep you happy and purely innocent? What if one day that carefully constructed world come tumbling down around you, and you finally see the world you've been truly living in?

I shook my head trying to forget the past hour. I quickly turned and looked at the fire that was still burning, reminding me of a certain raven haired friend and my mind began to bring up unwanted memories. My brain went into over drive, and my body began to tremble.

'I may not be totally to blame we all slipped up, if Sailor Mars had been faster with her attack she would still be here and not off in the unknown. If I hadn't turned my back for a second while I was hiding with Sailor Chibi-Moon I could have shoved her out of the way. If I wasn't such a chicken, I could have done a lot of things.' It was after this thinking that I began to take full responsibility for what had happened. I had let my friends down in the worst way possible, and I had lost every single one of them.

I could feel tears sliding down my face. 'Why me? Why was I chosen as the leader? I could hardly stand up to my friends, let alone a whole pack of youma. How will I be able to ever truly forgive myself, if all my friends die for me?'

I shook my head, 'stupid Usagi you have to push on, your friends are counting on you.' I took a quick glance around, the debris and smoke were slowly settling to the ground, but it was a far ways from it returning to normal. You could hardly see further then a couple of yards, the smoke was thick and it was raining down black particles from the sky. The wind was beginning to pick up and it began to get chilly. I knew what needed to be done, and it needed to be done before it was too late. So I ran, to where I was needed. I ran for my friends. I ran for my family. I ran to were I could set things right again. As I ran to my final destination, I looked at the scenery that was flying by me. There was the building that Mars had lit on fire hoping to kill the youma and keep it from killing any more innocent people. There was the sewer that Sailor Chibi-Moon was dragged into, while I wasn't paying attention. I shook my head the tears threatening to return, but I kept running until I approached my destination. I finally arrived up on the hill, in the park. This is where the majority of the damage took place. This is where I lost the rest of the senshi, and my Mamo-chan. I looked where the vortex was, it was still there waiting for the final person to jump in before it would close. I continued running and as I got closer to the vortex, I lost my fear of the unknown, and instead of running from it any longer I embraced it, jumping head first into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is Chapter 1, hope you all enjoy. Had quiet a bit of fun writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't nor ever will own Sailor moon.

**Chapter 1**

_Earlier that Day…._

**Rei's POV**

"What have you found out about the enemy?"

"Rei you can't rush these things! The computer only loads information so fast." Ami let out a sigh. "I know that you are worried about Usagi, we all are, but right now we need to be there for her as much as possible. We need to find away to figure out why she was targeted by herself."

"Usagi is shattered, and Luna's "perfect" world that she created for Usagi is coming crumbling down around her, and what are we doing. We are sitting her looking at a computer that won't give us any information." I slammed my fists down onto the table, instantly regretting it.

Ami's calm demeanor was beginning to crack. I could see her do I small twitch as she calmed herself down. I better leave before I do something I am going to regret. "I'm going for a walk."

"That's probably for the best, check on Usagi while you're out." Ami looked down at her computer again.

I sighed. Every time I was near Usagi I felt extremely guilty. Usagi and I had planned a girls night out, but I had bailed on her last minute with some "homework". So Usagi had gone shopping by herself. Which had resulted in her almost getting killed. I walked down the steps of the shrine and headed towards Usagi's house. I began thinking about the previous night and how Usagi had been targeted. The enemy had to know about her being Sailor moon otherwise why would they attack her. Ever since last nights attack Usagi has had round the clock guards. It was being dubbed as a sleep-over though we were sure Usagi would get suspicious really fast. It was either Makoto, Haruka, or me. We were the powerhouses of the group, and we all felt comfortable guarding the princess on our own. I looked up to the sky and noticed the sun slowly starting to set. Who would be on guard when I got there? Rei was pretty sure it was Makoto's turn, but knowing Haruka she probably had taken an extra shift.

It was a long walk to Usagi's, and it was enough to cause me to do some serious thinking. 'If Haruka-chan is still there I won't stay long.' Even though we have proved multiple times, that we are more then capable of guarding the princess, the Outers still looked down upon us. My biggest concern at the moment was what if Usagi doesn't want to see me. It was my fault after all that she was injured. I should have been there instead of hanging out with Yuuichirou. I should have been there to save her. I groaned, my brain beginning to seriously hurt. As I got closer to Usagi's house, I could see Haruka-chan's yellow sports car sitting in the drive way. I could also see a glowing light coming from Usagi's window. I could see a shadow in the window that was slightly slouched and looked sad. Upon further inspection I could see the familiar odagos and knew who that sad shadow was.

The youma that had attacked Usagi, had defiantly shaken her. The youma had left her with a sprained ankle, many scrapes and bruises, and a major headache. It has also distorted her impression of the world. Luna had also not helped the situation by altering her memory a couple months ago. Luna had made her forget everything about Sailor moon and the sailor scouts, which had made her defenseless against the enemy. The question is how did the enemy know that Usagi is Sailor moon.

**Usagi's POV**

Looking out the window had let me forget a little, though as the sun began to set I began to get restless. I turned and looked at the clock 9:00 p.m. glared at me. I sighed as I heard the flipping of the auto magazine that Haruka was flipping through. I glared at her, earning a teasing smirk from the quiet Haruka. "Why are you still her Haruka-chan?"

"To keep you company kitten." Haruka set her magazine down and looked at her watch, "I think its about time I leave, Michi will be worried if I stay any later."

I let out another sigh, 'finally piece at last.

"Don't be so happy kitten, I think it's Rei's turn to keep you company."

Just as Haruka totally ruined my evening, a slight knocking was heard from the front door. I groaned this time, absolutely frustrated with the turn of events. I slid off the bed, standing on one foot trying to reach my crutches. Finally reaching them I turned towards the door, silently preparing for my long journey down the stairs. As I made my first step, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked at Haruka amusement clearly in her eyes.

"I'll get it, by the time you get there, they will be gone."

I sat back down, letting my crutches fall to the ground. I was getting frustrated, 'why won't they leave me alone.' I heard the front door open, and quiet conversation begin, and then I heard the door shut. Outside I could hear the revving of Haruka's car, and then I heard it take off down the road. As I continued staring out my window, a hazy mist began to cover my eyes and I couldn't see anything clearly, and I could feel a slight pressure build up on my forehead. I grabbed my crutches, struggled to the light switch and turned off the lights. I still couldn't really see anything, but it took away some of the pressure that was building up in my head. As I made my way back across the room my crutches got caught on my chair causing me to go spiraling to the floor. I let a painful whimper. This night was clearly not going to get any better. I looked to the sky, and then to the moon. 'Can this night get any worse.' Clearly I was right as I crawled my way to the wall, I pulled myself up into a sitting position hoping Rei would come in soon. I laid my head against the wall trying to get rid of the pressure. Then it happened...

_**Flashback**_

"Why can't you come Rei?"

"I already told you Usagi, I have homework."

I sighed, she was clearly lying to me I could hear it through the phone. "Fine if you don't want to come, I'll go by myself."

"I already told you Usagi, I am sorry if this causes any issues."

I slammed the phone down, not even saying goodbye. I was pissed off. First she had the guts to cancel on me, and then she has the nerve to lie to me. If she had told me the truth I might not be as angry. I knew she had a date with Yuuichirou, and she couldn't even tell her best-friend.

I walked out of the house in the direction of the park. Then everything went blank.

_**End Flashback**_

I sat there staring at the wall, a little bit happier that I remembered a little bit more from last night. But I was sad, that I had remembered Rei lying to me. I sat there and let the tears flow, not caring what exactly I looked like.

**Rei's POV**

I could feel the tension that was radiating off of Haruka. I knew she blamed me for what happened last night, but that was the least of my concerns at the moment. Right now I was concerned about Usagi. She was vulnerable and obviously very sad, and it was killing me to see Usagi so fragile. It always broke my heart, to see Usagi cry. We were practically sisters, and she is still Princess Serenity even if she doesn't remember that.

I slowly walked up the stairs not exactly sure what to expect. As I got closer to her door, I could hear her crying. She was sobbing and clearly in pain. I gave one quick knock, opened the door, and scooted in letting the door close behind me.

It was dark in the room, but I could see her leaning against the wall. She had quieted quiet a bit since I entered, but I knew she was holding it in. I quickly made my way across the room and gave her a hug. She stiffened under my arms, but quickly began trembling and began to cry again.

"What's wrong with me Rei?"

I was struggling to find the right words. If she was questioning her sanity, Luna's powers were beginning to wear off. "Nothing is wrong with you Usagi." I held her closer, hoping she would feel some reassurance.

"Then why do some nights I feel like I never truly lived them? Why do they feel like they have been erased? Why do I not remember getting injured last night."

I was staring at her, my jaw dropping. I needed back-up now. "I'll be right back Usagi! Just wait right there!" I ran out of the room, quickly pressing the button on the communicator. I quickly said, "come quick Usagi is questioning what has happened to her these past couple months" I hit the off button and ran back to Usagi.

**Usagi's POV**

Rei was being way to nice to her. I sighed looking at the wall, she obviously felt guilty about her lying to me. Out of no where I severe pounding brought me out of my thinking. It started in the back of my head and slowly grew to the front. As the pounding increased, images and video clips rolled through my brain.

There was images of Sailor moon destroying a youma. Next was an image of Sailor moon surrounded by four other girls who clearly were there to protect her. Then there was Luna telling her she would finally get the normal life that I always wanted. Four girls surrounding her trying to keep her calm while Luna worked her power. Finally the last two images left me in shock. The first image was of me being caught in a cross fire, my ankle twisting underneath me. The last image was of me, transforming into Sailor moon. As my eyes finally focused back to reality, I could make out Rei who was standing in front of me, a look of concern in her eyes. I moved to get away fro her, she was doing more then lying to me, I felt like she had betrayed me. I took one hop, but quickly fell back to the floor. The world spinning around me. I focused on Rei, "why?" Was all I was able to say as the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank-you InternetBird for the follow, definitely gave me the motivation to finish the chapter..

**Disclaimer**: I don't nor ever will own Sailor moon.

Chapter 2

**Makato's POV**

I sat there in the chair beside Usagi's bed. I was tapping my fingers on my legs, trying to calm my-self down. But I knew deep down that the only way to calm my-self down was to ask Luna the simple question. "Is she going to be okay."

Luna sat up her crimson eyes staring at me intently. "She'll pull through Makato-chan, she always does."

"It's just so hard to see her so weak."

"I know Makato-chan, but we will have to let her fight this battle on her own."

This was not my style. I always wanted to jump in and help my friends, and this sitting here and waiting was starting to grind on my nerves. "Have you told Mamoru-san yet?"

Luna shook her head. "He hasn't talked to here, since I altered her mind. He didn't want to endanger her anymore then he already had."

I looked at the wall trying to avoid Luna eyes. I was holding back tears, trying not to show how worried I was. If I hadn't agreed to this whole mind altering thing, there would be a chance, even if it was slim, that everything would be normal. But there was also the slight possibility that she could also be dead if we hadn't altered her mind.

"You should go see Rei-chan, she's taking this pretty hard."

I looked towards the door, deciding whether it was worth it to go and talk to Rei. Everyone that had gone in there to talk to her had pretty much gotten their head ripped off. She was in no mood to talk at all. She was blaming herself, and all she wanted to do was sit their and decide what to do next. I got up from my chair and slowly walked towards the kitchen I knew she was in there, this has been the direction were most of the yelling had been heard throughout the day.

I saw her sitting there, her head in her palms and her hair covering her face. I knew she was crying by the way her shoulders shook. "You know it's not your fault." I said. I set my hand on her shoulder, praying she wouldn't rip it off and chase me out of the kitchen with it.

"You guys always told me that it was a group decision. That no matter what, we would get through this as a group. So why when she awakened, did she turn to me and ask why. She had to know that it was me who led her to that room."

"She is confused Rei-chan, and rightfully so. Personally I think we are all to blame, not just you." I pulled her into a hug, and quickly linked my arm to hers. Forcing her to follow me.

"Makato-chan, I just want to sit here and be alone."

I gave her a grin, and continued dragging her towards the living room. Not two feet out of the kitchen I was having issues, and even my strength wasn't helping me. I needed help if I was going to get Rei any where. "Minako!" The bubbly blonde walked through the front door, and stopped staring at Rei and I. An evil grin went across her face, she was ready for some pay back. She was the first one to get yelled at, and chased out of the kitchen. She quickly ran up to Rei, and linked her arm with Rei's other arm and we dragged her to the living room.

**Rei's POV**

I looked away from Minako, and glared at Makato. She was the biggest traitor of them all. Dragging me, come on I am a human being not a sled. I turned away from both of them, and gave Ami my full attention. "What have you found out about the youma that attacked Usagi?"

"The area where I had gathered the samples had very strong readings of the Dark Moon Family. Though the weird thing is that the readings are very different from last time. As well as the fact that the DNA that was picked up at the park doesn't even appear to be from this universe."

"That's impossible Ami they are dead, Usagi made sure of that."

"I know that Rei, but I am just telling you what my computer said."

"All I know what your computer said, was either we didn't meet them all, or they are from a parallel universe."

"That is exactly what I am telling you Rei-chan."

I sat there in total confusion. I needed to get my mind off this before I exploded again. "Anything else you can tell us Ami."

"There was also a trace of Usagi's DNA, but that isn't overly surprising considering she was there."

I groaned, that was all the information we had. The world was suppose to be at peace and Crystal Tokyo was right around the corner, and now we have to deal with the Dark Moon Family. Again!

I turned towards Luna and Minako they were having a quiet discussion.

"Is she awakening Luna?"

"She is Minako. The scary part about all this is, I am not in control of it anymore. The memories could come slowly or they could hit her pretty fast and overwhelm her."

"Should we notify the Outers."

"NO! I think we should keep it to our selves for now. They were already upset when we altered her mind, there is no need to upset them further."

I was in shock, if Luna thought she could keep this from the Outers they were sorely mistaken. I was already positive that Setsuna and Michiru knew, and if Michiru knew then so did Haruka. "Luna, what are the complications of Usagi-chan awakening without your help?"

Luna's crimson eyes turned towards me. "Depending on the memories that surface will depend on her reaction to what is going on. By the looks of her previous attitude, the bad memories are resurfacing first.

I sat there carefully trying not to let my emotions show. 'This wasn't good, when Usagi finally awakened she would be furious.'

**Usagi's POV**

The pain in my head wouldn't leave, and by this point I was feigning sleep. I didn't want to deal with Makato and Ami who were sitting by the bed talking. I did not have the energy or the strength to deal with these traitors. They didn't even give me a chance to say whether I wanted a clean slate and a normal life. I continued to lay there hoping sleep would come. Then I felt it, that calming presence that only sleep can bring. Then I was truly gone.

**Dream Start**

_As I opened my eyes I saw the stone like bricks lining the wall, and the majestic bay window to the north. As I looked out the window, there was the fountain, and the rose garden down below. I could also see people running around, trying to fulfill whatever orders they had received._

_"I see you are enjoying the view."_

_I turned towards the voice. "Mother." I bowed, and slowly arose from the bow. I looked at my feet, they were not in the same shoes that I was previously wearing. Instead they were in a silver heal, that had crystals lining the front of the toe. _

_"I see you notice that you are not were you remember to be." She approached me slowly, a look of hurt in her eyes. "I know you blame your friends for what happened. But believe me, I told Luna to preform the mind alteration. All they did was fulfill my orders, do not blame them."_

_My jaw dropped, it was my own mother who had set this whole twisted plan in motion. "Why?"_

_"To keep you safe, at the time this was preformed you were in grave danger. We were going to awaken you when it was safe for you to do so."_

_"I highly doubt it. I feel like I have been suffering from memorie lapses forever. Do you know how hard it is to feel like you are missing parts of your life. If anything you have turned me against everything that I knew."_

_"Serinity dear, don't talk like that. Your senshi were just looking out for you, they were protecting you like they are suppose to."_

_I turned away from her. I was shaking, to think that my own mother was behind this plan all along was to much. "When were you planning on awakening me, cause last time I checked I awakened myself."_

_"Serinity we were going to awaken you as soon as the danger had passed. Please forgive me Serenity."_

_I looked into her eyes, all I saw was my hatred reflected back to me. "Mother just you simply apologizing will not help at the moment." With that I turned away and ran out the door._

**Dream End**

I opened my eyes, and noticed I was back in my bed. The room was quiet which meant that Makato and Ami must have left. I quickly looked towards the clock and saw that it was already past noon. I slowly sat up, and stretched. It had been awhile since I had been able to do anything of my own free will. But my biggest question was why. Why had they altered my mind? What was the danger that they were protecting me from.

I got off the bed, I noticed my ankle was better. I thanked the moon that it healed fast. I needed to get out of here as quick as possible. I walked to the bedroom door, carefully listening to see if anyone was in the house. I heard nothing, and proceeded to open the door. As I grabbed the handle, I felt that someone on the other side had grabbed it as well. I let go of the doorknob and quickly took a step back. In came Ami with her computer. She was typing away and walked right past me to the bed, as soon as she passed I ran out the door, and slammed it behind me. I ran on unsteady legs trying to get out of the house, if she was here, likely everyone else was as well. I ran down the stairs taking two at a time trying to get out of the house. As I neared the end of the stairs, I slammed into a raven-haired miko.

"What the hell!"

I slowly got up and glared at her. I was now standing and facing her. "I suggest you get out of my way Rei-san."

The look of hurt was evident across her face. "Usagi-chan I am so sorry."

She was pleading with me and not even bothering to look me in the eyes as she apologized. Even with the "heart felt" apology I still wanted nothing to do with her or the other senshi. I was angry. "Why, are apologizing Rei-san. Are you apologizing for lying to me that day I was attacked, or is it because you were the one to lead me to the room were my mind was altered." I could see the tears flowing down her face, but I still didn't care. "I suggest you get out of my way before I make you get out of the way. Rei just stood there, still not looking in my eyes.

"Usagi quit!"

I turned again towards the voice, "Why should I Makato-san?"

"She is your friend Usagi, you may be angry at her, but back off."

"She is not my friend anymore, Makato-san." I clenched my fists by my side, if I had to use force to get out of here then so be it. "I am ordering you to get out of the way, now Rei-san." With that she carefully stepped to the side and I bolted out. 'How dare they think they can go against me like that.' I continued running, until I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I had no idea were I was running to, but all I knew was I needed to get away. As I made my way down town, I saw a black haired man, sitting beside Mokoti, as I stood there watching them I got a strong sense that I knew him from some where. As I was about to walk over to him, I felt a tug on my chest were the broach was. The girls were in trouble, and even though they betrayed me in the worst way possible, I would go there and protect them. I started to run back the way I came, as I ran I transformed. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

I ran to the park, hoping that I wasn't to late. As I neared the commotion I saw the youma, it was a reptilian beast. It had spike running along it back, and it had a small gemstone on it's forehead. The youma had cornered the senshi, and it seemed that that the youma was not reacting to their attacks at all. As I took a closer look at the group, I could see Mars and Jupiter, standing in front of Venus and Mercury. They were protecting them, upon closer inspection I could see that Mercury wasn't even conscious, and Venus was holding her right arm. It was now or never for me to step in. I stood in the tree hoping to buy myself a little more time. "Stop right there nega slime. For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you." The reptilian youma turned towards me, flicking its tongue in and out. Jupiter and Mars both looked at me confused, they were not expecting me to show up, and now that I had they were surprised.

I looked away from the senshi, and back to the youma. It was still advancing towards me, and then it spoke. The youma never opened it's mouth, and as I looked back towards the senshi they couldn't hear it either."I knew you would show up Sailor moon. The queen has been awaiting your awakening."

I stood there terrified, this must have been the danger that Mother had warned me about. I need to keep it distracted. "Who are you working for?" A twisted smirk played on his lips.

"I am working for you worst nightmare. Remember the Dark Moon Family, well guess what they are back, and they are angrier then ever.

"We destroyed them, they should not be coming back!"

"That is what you think, but sometimes things come back to haunt you."

With that the creature lunged, releasing pure negative energy at me.

"Silence Wall!"

The purple dome quickly came forth, protecting us from the blow of negative energy. I looked to my left and saw Sailor Saturn standing there, she was struggling holding the attack back. I gave her a reassuring smile and walked towards the youma and pulled out the Eternal Tiare.

"Watch out princess!"

I looked behind me and saw the rest of the outer senshi. Each of them ready to send out an attack at a moments notice. "This is the end of your path, youma!"

"That is what you think, you silly girl."

I was at the end of the dome, and I could here Saturn struggling to keep up the defensive attack. Then with a loud snap, the dome disappeared and the youma lunged at me.

I am sorry this took so long to get out. The internet here was being absolute garbage! I will try to have chapter 3 out by the begining of next week.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you TykkiMikk for the follow, hopefully this next chapter will meet your expectations.

I know this chapter is out a little early, but my internet was working tonight so I took advantage of it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't nor ever will own Sailor moon.

**Chapter 3**

**Usagi's POV**

I reacted in a split second, jumping to my right but I was not fast enough. The youma's claws smacked the back of my leg sending me skidding across the pavement. As my body came to a stop I could feel the pain in my ankle again, though the pain was bearable. I stood up my legs shaking.

The youma spun around and released his next attack. I could see the negative energy building around his gemstone. It was know or never, "Silvermoon Crystal Po..."

The youma released the energy, before I could finish my attack, and I had no chance of escape. I braced myself, trying to make sure that I was sturdy as possible. I heard the Outers yelling, but I knew no matter what I did I would not be fast enough to avoid the negative energy.

The negative energy collided with me, sending me flying across the park. Finally a tree stopped me, and I laid there stunned. The pain was intense, my whole leg was throbbing now and no matter how hard I shut my eyes the pain wouldn't go away. I could hear the youma fighting, and by the sounds of it, it was winning.

I opened my eyes, and stood up using the tree as support. I once again grabbed the Eternal Tiere, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

My attack raced towards the youma, and I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the Outers let out there attack. But before the attack reached the youma he began to speak. "You may have killed me, but I am not the last the Queen will send." The combined attack hit the youma, instantly turning him to sand. Within the pile of sand, lay a gemstone.

My eyes went from the sand pile to Mars and Jupiter, and by the look in their eyes they were thinking the same thing.

"Does that mean that the Dark Moon Family is back?"

I turned and looked at Rei, who was now beside the pile of sand. She had de-transformed and all of the scouts had followed her lead. I de-trasnsformed and glared at Rei. "NO, Rei-san it doesn't mean they are back! They can't be back, it would be impossible for them to be back." My words were lost as a bright pink light shone through the night sky.

**Rei's POV**

Usagi was staring at the light as well as everyone else. This light was no different then the light that had shone five years ago, but that was just it, we haven't seen this light in five years. I continued to look into the light looking for the familiar girl, but instead of a child coming down from the light. An older looking shape was coming from the sky. The shadow was about the same height as Makoto. I continued to stare, awestruck with how graceful the shadow came down to earth. As the portal closed behind the shadow, I felt my knee give out and I was kneeling before the princess. A quick glance around told me I wasn't the only one kneeling before the princess, everyone but Usagi was kneeling showing respect.

"I don't know how many times I have told you guys that you don't need to kneel every time I see you."

"I am sorry princess, but I don't ever remeber you saying that."

A look of confusion went across her face and then it dissapeared, "I guess I haven't told you yet."

I slowly rose, and looked at her. She looked like she was at least fifteen, and was definitely taller then her mother. Her hair was quiet a bit longer then it was five years ago, but that wasn't what worried me, the fact that she had bruises covering her body was what I was concerned about.

"What happened Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa turned and looked at her mother and then turned back to me. "We were under attack, and mother sent me here. I told her I am more then capable of defending myself, but she didn't hear anything of it!"

"Who was attacking you?"

"I can't say much Rei-chan, because it would distort the timeline. But I can tell you that they are very powerful and are already within this timeline."

"Are they all here?"

"No they aren't all here, but I believe you have already fought one of them."

I turned and saw Ami stand up quickly. "So my computer was right!"

Chibiusa turned to her shaking her head slightly. "Yes, Ami your computer is spot on as usual."

"So the Dark Moon Family is back."

"Yes Rei, though it isn't the Dark Moon Family you remember."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you Rei-chan."

Beep, Beep.

I pulled out my communicator, and Luna's face appeared. "There is a youma towards the entrance of the park."

"Come on guys its time to go kick some youma butt!"

Beep, Beep.

I pulled my communicator out again, and there was Setsuna's face. "There is a youma downtown come quick!"

"Guys stop!" Everyone stopped what they where doing and watched me. "There are two youma's, so we need to split into two groups. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Venus you go to the park entrance. The rest will go downtown to help Pluto."

**Sailor Venus POV **

The run to park entrance had made me feel angry. It was dirty to split us up, and they were going to pay. Finally reaching the entrance, my jaw dropped. There was no youma there but a man that looked familiar, but different at the same time. He was tall, and his hair was crimson red, but he eyes were completely black.

"We need to get out of here, it is a trap."

"Are you scared Sailor Venus. It is our job to destroy whoever that is."

"NO! Sailor Uranus, I am not scared but if we are killed then who will protect the Princess."

"She has scouts around her, she is protected at the moment."

"Fine, but if anything bad happens, I blame you."

"Fine by me, cause nothing bad will happen."

I looked back to the man that was standing by the entrance to the park, and walked out of the trees. "Agent of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited solider Sailor Venus! In the name of love, I will punish you!"

The man turned towards me, and I looked at him my eyes never leaving his.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" My attack went flying towards him, but instead of hitting him it turned back towards me. I braced my self and absorbed the attack only letting out a slight groan, as I collapsed to the ground.

The tall man was smirking. "The queen said to be careful around you, but I think this is going to be too easy. Droid Insect, please gather the rest of them."

I tall bug like youma appeared and began it path of destruction. "As you wish my master."

The man teleported towards me, grabbed my arm and dragged me to a portal where we both disappeared.

**Usagi's POV**

I felt pain rush through my whole body, but I wasn't sure why. I hadn't been hit by anything. Then I felt a snap in my body as Minako and Sailor Venus's link disappeared. I stopped in my tracks, but the others hadn't noticed and carried on towards downtown. I felt the pain ripping through my whole body, and my leg wasn't helping. As I looked at the last senshi to disappeared through the trees, I whispered. "Please guys wait for me..."

Here is the next chapter, next one should be out soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you Kayla Tsukino for the favorite and thanks Rapier 11 for the follow! Here is chapter 4.

**'** means their thoughts

**"** means dialogue

**A/N:** Author notes

**Disclaimer:** I don't nor ever will own Sailor moon.

**Chapter 4**

**Usagi's POV**

I collapsed the pain in my chest was to much, even for me the guardian of the universe, to injure. 'Usagi you need to breath, in and out, one two.' What the hell happened to Minako, I haven't felt that kind of pain in a long time. I looked at my watch, five-thirty. I squinted my eyes looking at the setting sun. I had been sitting here for ten minutes, I struggled to my feet and finally got my self in a up right walking position. I stood there trying to get some air to go through my lungs. Then I felt it again, the pain ripping through my chest, and I let out a scream.

I heard footsteps running to me, but they were to heavy to be one of the senshi.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up from my hunched up position, "Tuxedo Kamen." I sunk again to the ground, the pain was still there and it wasn't disappearing.

He ran towards me, quickly grabbing me before I hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around me, making sure I wasn't going any where.

"Where is everyone?"

"There was a youma at the park entrance, and one downtown so we split into two groups, I was headed downtown but..." I stopped, how was I suppose to tell him about Sailor Venus. I continued to look at the pavement.

"What aren't you telling me Usa?" He grabbed my chin, and turned my face towards him so he could see my eyes.

I could feel the tears coming, but there was no way of stopping them. "I don't know! One minute I felt the link, and the next minute it was gone."

"What link?"

"The link I have between the senshi. Every senshi, has a different link and I can feel it. I know when something happens to one of them, or if they transform I can feel it. But when I was running, I felt Sailor Venus' link being severed." I hung my head. "I don't know what happened. Now all I feel is pain racing through my chest."

"I am sure she is fine Usa. I am sure when everything is done she will be the first one to greet you."

"I sure hope your right, Tuxedo Kamen." I continued to look at the ground. I could still feel his arms around me, and I felt a little better.

"So who were the two groups?"

"The one that went to the park entrance was Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Pluto went downtown." I was listing their names off in a nervous fashion, trying to get my brain to think of something else. I looked at Tuxedo Kamen, as I saw his mouth open and then close.

"Wait! Back up a minute, Chibiusa is back?"

"She just arrived about twenty minutes ago, and she was covered in bruises. She was running from something, her mother sent her here, or I guess I sent her here."

"We need to get moving they are going to need our help. Are you okay to go on your own."

I could still feel the pain, but I lied. "Ya, the pain is almost gone."

"Okay I will go to the park, you go downtown." He turned running in the opposite direction.

I grabbed the tree, and pulled myself up. I stood there for a couple seconds trying to catch my breath. I could feel a little of the pain dissapearing, and I knew it was now or never. I turned towards downtown and ran as fast my legs would go.

**Minako's POV**

I could feel the pounding in my head, but that was about it. I could also feel someone gruffly holding my arm, stearing me through the turns of this unknown place. "Where are we?"

"We are in Dark Crystal Toyoko, and we are headed to see the queen."

"Who? And while we are on this subject Dark Crystal Tokyo!"

I felt a hand go across my face. "Do not be disrespectful, everyone knows the queen."

I put my hand on my cheek of my face, letting my cool hand erase some of the pain.

"Who are you then, if you aren't going to answer my question?"

The red head man turned to me. "It isn't really any of your concern but my name is Talae, or from you universe you might have known me as Rubeus."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

"You aren't in your world any more, princess. This is a parallel universe this is the one of many time streams that run through out space."

"You lying nega scum. There are no such things as parallel universes."

"In your world maybe, but in our world they are very real. Now be quiet we are approaching the queen."

"What happened to Prince Dimande?"

"I suggest you shut up, we do not talk about him anymore."

I took his advice and shut my trap. I knew that if I kept talking I would be digging myself into a hole. I followed him, though I didn't have much of an option. I stared at the beauty of the castle, it looked a lot like Crystal Toyko but a lot more darker. I wasn't paying attention, and when he stopped I went flying into his back. I looked around and noticed the throne at the front of the room, and the black and white curtains surrounding the front. Talae turned and gave me a warning glare, and dropped to his knee. I kept standing, and felt my knee give out on me, as I felt another guards foot hit the back of my leg. I landed on the floor with a grunt.

I watched ahead of me as I heard light footsteps, approach from behind the curtains.

"Jasper, were you successful."

The guard that had kicked me now hung his head. "No I was not successful, she escaped."

"I expected better from you Jasper, you should be following in your brothers footsteps."

"I know my queen, I will try harder next time." He quickly stood up and disappeared.

"I see you Talae, have been very successful with your journey to the other universe."

"It was my queen, splitting them up worked all to well." Talae stood up and I followed.

"You always were my first in command after my father's death. So which senshi were you able to capture."

"I was not able to capture Sailor moon as you requested, but I got the leader of the inner senshi."

"Aww, Sailor Venus. I guess we should do introductions."

I stared at the lady in front of me, she was tall, her hair was white and in a loose braid that went down her back. I had never seen anyone like her, and yet she looked familiar.

"I am Queen Amethyst, or as my mother called me before she left Queen Malagent."

"If you don't mind me asking you, who were you parents?" I was dreading this question but something was so familiar about her.

"My father was Prince Dimande and my mother was...

**A/N**: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to. Though I am sure most of you already know who the mother is.


	6. Chapter 5

A\N: Sorry for the delay summer has been really busy. Here is chapter five.

**Disclaimer**: I don't nor ever will own Sailor moon.

**Chapter 5**

**Minako's POV**

"If you don't mind me asking you, who were you parents?" I was dreading this question but something was so familiar about her.

"My father was Prince Dimande and my mother was Princess Serenity."

My jaw dropped again, for what felt like the third time tonight. "What? She is suppose to be with Prince Endymion."

"In your time line yes, but in my time line you guys never rescued her and she was persuaded by the dark crystal. She loved my father under the magic, but as I got older I could see his magic cracking, and she turned on him, killing him in his sleep. She left, but before she left she gave me the second title, and disappeared into the night sky."

"So how do I fit into all of this."

"Even though you are from a different timeline, I know my mother will return to save you. In this world you guys were killed off a long time ago, and she misses you guys dearly, and I know she would do anything to protect you. When she returns to save you, she will be dealt with accordingly."

I sat there my face turning pale.

"Talae you can take her to the dungeon, and when the rest of the senshi arrive you can put them with her. Unless you have Sailor moon, bring her directly to me." The queen turned away, walking back to where ever she came from.

My brain was going into overdrive no wonder she looked so familiar, she was Princess Serenity's daughter.

**Haruka's POV**

I stared in horror, as Sailor Venus was dragged into the portal. I looked to my left were Sailor Neptune stood, her hands were shaking and her face was pale. I then took a quick glance to my right were Sailor Saturn stood. I had promised her that we get out of here together, and that it wasn't a trap. Now she was gone, and Sailor Moon was down one senshi. I looked forward the youma still was up by the portal that was now disappearing, the youma waited till it was completely closed and then it turned and faced us. I raised my hand above my head. "Uranus World Shaking!" The attack took off towards the youma, and it blasted him. I turned away from him, but the look of horror in Sailor Mercury's face turned me back around. I heard Sailor Neptune scream, and all I could do was stare at the youma completely speechless. The youma was now multiplying.

**Usagi's POV**

I heard the screams before I saw my friends, and with hearing those screams I pushed my legs to move faster. 'The faster you push your legs Usagi, the faster you will get to your friends.' I kept chanting that to myself trying to get my legs to go faster. As I got closer and closer to downtown, I could feel the pain returning to my chest and leg. I rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. I looked up and saw what was terrorizing the downtown area. Up in the area was a bald bird, but I knew and the senshi knew it wasn't just any kind of bird. I could see the sparkle of the gem on the forehead and I knew where that bird belonged. Up a little higher in the sky was a lady with green hair floating around watching the attack.

I turned and saw Sailor Pluto and Sailor Jupiter fighting the youma, but where were Sailor Mars and Sailor Chibi-Moon. I looked closer behind them, and saw two bodies slumped against the wall.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!"

I heard Jupiters warning, but this youma was going to pay. I turned facing towards itm and let out a scream as I saw the talons infront of me. Then I felt the ground, as I hit the pavement. I opened my eyes and saw Sailor Jupiter in the talons of the bird. I stood up quickly and saw the lady with green hair grab an unconscious Pluto.

I sat there watching them get dragged into the portal. The green haired lady turned to the youma, and the youma followed her back through the portal. Then it was silent.

There was nothing I could do for them at the moment. I turned my attention back to Sailor Mars and Sailor Chibi-Moon, those two are my top priority. I slowly got up, and then I felt the ground rush up again. I could feel the links being severed, and I could no longer feel Sailor Pluto and Sailor Jupiter. I let out a long scream, and then it went black.

"Will she be okay?"

"Don't worry Chibiusa. She will pull through she is strong."

I could hear the voices speaking, but I had to make sure they were who I thought they were I opened my eyes, and there stood Rei and Chibiusa. As my eyes opened fully I felt a pair of small arms grab me.

"We thought you were dead!"

"I am fine, can you just help me sit up." I could see the concern in their eyes, and I knew that they know that something is up.

"Where is Sailor Pluto and Sailor Jupiter, Mama."

I grabbed her hand, trying to find some strength in it. "I don't know where they are, but what ever happened to them the same thing happened to Sailor Venus."

"Are you saying that they were taken!"

"Yes Rei-chan." I could see the ters in her eyes, I wasn't a hundred percent sure if it was from the disappearances of our friend or the fact that I had forgiven her.

"HELP!"

I turned and looked at Rei and Chibiusa. "It looks like we aren't quiet done yet."

"When will they give up?"

I grabbed the Eternal Tiare, and started making my way towards the cry for help. "I don't know Chibiusa, but we need to get our friends back, no matter what."

A\N: Sorry for the delay summer has been really busy. Here is chapter five.


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you LoveInTheBattleField for the review.

Thank you Bin 82501 for the favorites and follows.

Anything in **BOLD **means a transition in POV or a transition in time

**Disclaimer**: I don't nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 6**

**Sailor Venus POV**

"How much longer Talae?" I slumped against the wall, and stared at the ground. I could hear him scoop up some paper off of his desk in the corner, and shove them into a drawer. I heard the lock on the drawer click and his light foot steps walk across the cement. I peered up when I knew he was in front of me.

"For the last time Venus I told you to shut up!"

I saw the hatred in his eyes, but I had to push him a little further. I needed some more information. "But I am bored!"

"I know your bored, that all you have been saying for the past three hours. If my sister and brother could do their jobs correctly, you could get someone else to talk to."

My brain gave a small jump of joy as the information went through my ears. Then it hit my brain and my heart sank. "So the queen wasn't lying she is going to try and capture all the senshi?"

"Are queen doesn't lie and its about time you realized that!"

He pulled the second door across the bars, and then it was dark.

**What felt like forever**

I heard the noise before I really understood what was going on. I could hear more then just Talae's voice outside my door.

"Good job sister! We have three, now just seven left to go."

"Queen Amethyst was quiet happy getting Jupiter and Pluto in one go was pretty good."

I lifted up my head. 'Is all hope gone for the senshi.' I stopped think and continued listening.

"Throw them in there sister, I am sure more will be on there way shortly.

The two doors opened, and the two bodies were thrown into the room. I could see the faint rise and fall of the chest. I let out a sigh they weren't dead.

"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Pluto!" I stared at them waiting for a reply, but nothing happened.

**Haruka's POV**

"Stay close Saturn, we don't know what we are up against." I turned to young girl, trying to give her my most reassuring smile.

"I know Uranus, but that just it, we have never seen this before." Sartrun stood there her Glaive in her hand.

"We need to attack before, it fully multiplies!" I turned and looked towards Sailor Neptune, there was a look of determination in her eyes. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The attack rushed towards where the droids were multiplying. The attack had finnsihed and we got a sight of where the youma were multiplying, and it had not done anyhting they were still going strong.

"Mercury, what do we do?"

"I can't locate anything about this droid. The computer was designed for the droids of this time not the droids of another universe. The computer is not programmed to identify whatever this is."

"How was it able to trace the DNA before?"

"There was something very familiar about the DNA, and like I said it was not a hundred percent correct it just said it held traces of certain DNA. Send an attack Saturn!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

There was total silence, and then it hit the youma and exploded. The smoke cleared and there stood seven youma all the same in appearance just different in color.

"I was sent by Talae to gather you and that is just what I am going to do. We are Droid Insect at your disposal."

All seven of them talked in union, all seven of them moving as one.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The water went flying towards the insects. As Mercury's attack hit them the vortex opened up and the droids spoke. "You will pay!"

The closest one to the droid was Sailor Saturn, and she tried to put up her dome, but it was fruitless effort. One of the bugs grabbed her, and dragged her towards the portal. "Mama! Papa!"

"Hang on firefly!" I raise my hand but stopped quickly as Sailor Mercury went running by. She lunged for Hotaru, and got a hold of her hand.

"Haruka-san! We need to do something, or we are going to lose both of them."

I looked up to the trees were a man stood with his cape blowing out behind him.

He jumped down and landed beside us. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like cape boy?"

"Help us!" Mercury was struggling, but she held on strongly not letting go.

"Mama, please!"

"Uranus World Shaking!" The attack went flying, but went right over them.

"They must have some sort of force shield up!"

"We have to stop them from going through the portal. Sailor Moon can feel the pain of the senshi disappearing and it is starting to take its toll. Especially when she felt Sailor Venus' link being severed. I didn't believe her, but where is she."

"She is where ever those two are going." I hit the ground hard, there was absolutely nothing to watch them be dragged into the vortex.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you."

"Agent of Love and Fire, the pretty sailor suited soldier Mars! In the name of Mars I will chastise you!"

"For Love and Justice, an apprentice to a pretty suited soldier, Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the future moon I will punish you!"

Two droid stopped, and the rest continued going through the portal with the two senshi. "What future young girl? There is no future."

As the final words were said the portal shut and Usagi let out a scream. "What have you done with them you monster!"

Sailor Moon was clutching her chest and she was leaning against Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon took her hand off of Sailor Mars' shoulder and stood tall, dropping her hands to her side. Her eyes did not have the usual light and her posture lacked it usual hapiness. Her posture was instead rigid and cold. She grabbed her Eternal Tiare, "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

I tried to grab her attention, but she was clearly pissed off. It went flying towards the droid, but instead of it hitting him, he absorbed it and sent it flying back out towards her. It went over Sailor Moon's head but it was only a warning shot. He had meant to miss.

"Neat trick, right. See I can divide myself as much as I want, but I can also absorb your attacks."

"Run Sailor Moon! Sailor Mars take both of them and get out of here." They all took off running in the opposite direction, back towards downtown. I turned back towards the droids and there was only one.

**A/N**: Chapter seven should be posted sometime this week.


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you **Bin82501** and **LoveInTheBattleField** for the review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon

**Chapter 7**

**Haruka's POV**

Looked to my left and looked to my right. "Where the hell did the other youma go?"

"Ruka-chan, I don't think that should be you concern right now."

I looked towards the advancing droid. "What do you want?"

The droid stopped, and began muttering. "You know what I want, and I will get what I came here for."

"Over my dead body, you dark scum." I stood tall, and raised my hand above my head.

Michiru grabbed my hand and pushed it back down. "Haruka stop, it will send your attack back at you."

I looked at Michiru, "it needs to be done." I raised my hand above my head again.

"Quit being so selfish, and just listen to me for once."

"Michiru, it's not just about me. There are five senshi in there, and only the universe knows how many more are going to be captured by that thing, if we don't stop it now. The Princess needs her senshi, or she is done for. You know what happened to her when the senshi went through the vortex." I looked back towards where the droid was, and stopped my hand dropping. "Where did he go?" I turned and looked at Michiru.

"I don't know! He was there a minute ago."

"You stay here, and yell if you see him, I will go look along the trees."

"Sailor Ura-"

"I need to do this, and it needs to be over. You stay here and yell if you see him okay." I turned away from Sailor Neptune, and walked towards where Tuxedo Kamen was looking. "Come out Droid Insect, I want to play." I walked a long the trees hoping to catch a glimpse of this disappearing droid. It felt like hours but I knew it was only minutes that we had been standing there looking. The vortex was still going strong, and showed no sign of closing. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I heard a tree branch snap and then absolute silence. Then I heard it.

"Help Me!"

I turned away from the trees, and ran towards where Sailor Neptune was suppose to be. I rounded the corner and fell to my knees, I could just see her hand being dragged through the vortex. I got up on shaky legs and I stood there in total shock, not moving, barely breathing. Then I felt my self hit the dirt. I looked up and saw Tuxedo Kamen fighting with the droid, he had pushed me out of the way of the droids pincher's. I slowly got up, and fell back down again this time getting a little bit of the dark energy that was meant for Tuxedo Kamen. I saw him fall to the ground. The droid jumped on him and grabbed him and pulled him towards the vortex.

"Stop right there bug." The droid made it to the vortex, dropped Tuxedo Kamen and turned towards me.I got up again and raised my hand above my head. "Uranus World Shaking!" The attack went flying out towards him, and then it boomeranged back towards me. "Please forgive me Princess Serenity. I have failed you." I collided with the ground and my eyes closed.

**Rei's POV**

"We need to keep going, Sailor Moon." I had to keep pushing her, her safety was the most important thing to me right now.

"I know Sailor Mars, but everything hurts so much."

I looked back towards her, and saw Sailor Chibi-Moon struggling a well. "Maybe if we cut through the arcade and go out the back door we can lose him."

"Okay sounds good to me!"

We began the short run, that would get us to the arcade, and then I heard the footsteps following us. I turned around, and then quickly faced my eyes back to the front. "Okay, I know we are tired, but we need to get moving." I looked at Sailor Moon, who was still running, but now had a look of pain across her face. "What's wrong Sailor Moon?"

"Sailor Neptune is gone!"

I went silent, and ran faster the other two keeping up. "We are almost there, just keep pushing forward." As we got closer to the arcade I noticed the lights were still on, and I let out a sigh of relief. I pushed the door open and quickly stopped, there was nobody in here.

"The sign said open, right Chibi-Moon."

"I am pretty sure it did, but even if it wasn't open. The door would be locked, and the lights would have been off."

I glanced out the window, and saw the droid running down the street we had lost it a little ways back. Then I noticed the shops all having their lights on, but there was no one inside. "Okay, I don't know whats going on, but it looks like everyone just disappeared. The lights are on all the way down the block, but no one is in there." The youma was about a hundred feet away. "Keep running, find the door to the alley way. I will be at the back following you guys." I looked to Sailor Moon who was frozen in spot, she hadn't heard a word I said. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her face was deathly pale.

I grabbed her shoulders and looked her the eyes. "What's wrong?" She replied in a low whisper, that I couldn't hear. "What did you say?"

"There. Gone!"

She was shaking, the tears streaming down her face. "Whose gone, Sailor Moon?"

"Tuxedo Kamen, and Sailor Uranus."

I turned to Sailor Chibi-Moon, and nodded towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Chibi-Moon took her hand and began to run. "Mars Flame Sniper!" I shot the fire arrow off towards the curtains and ran. I could hear the youma, fighting to get through the fire. It had slowed him down, but hadn't stopped him completely.

**Usagi's POV**

The pain was intense, and my heart now felt like it was getting ripped out. I could feel Sailor Chibi-Moon's hand in mine, and could feel her leading me through the arcade. I took a quick glance behind and saw Sailor Mars a little ways behind me. Then I saw the glow of fire and knew what she did. "Turn right here Chibi-Moon."

We took a quick right and flew out the back door. "Keep it open for Sailor Mars."

"Where is she?"

I looked behind her a knot beginning to form in my stomach. Then I heard the vortex sound, and looked back. A man with red hair walked out of the vortex. I stood in fear, he looked familiar but different all at the same time.

"I finally get to meet you Sailor Moon. Though I don't think we have met, I am Talae or in your world you may have known me as Rubeus."

I froze, "what do you mean my world?"

"Oh, darling you don't have a clue what's going on do you? Look behind you."

I turned slowly, and saw Sailor Mars in the hands of the droid, and now more then just the arcade was on fire. I could see she was struggling but no matter what she did, she couldn't break free.

"Run Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon. I am sorry I failed you." She let her head fall to her chest. I turned away trying to ignore the pain, I grabbed Sailor Chibi-Moon's hand and ran.

**A/N**: Chapter 8 will be posted on Thursday or Friday of this week.


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you **Queenares34** for the follow and favorite. Thank you **fco ala** for the favorite. Thank you Bin 82501 and LoveInTheBattleField for the review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 8**

**Sailor Venus POV**

I crawled towards the shadows, trying to get my bearings back. That small moment my eyes were exposed to the light had started the process over again, and my eye sight was once again sucked. "Come on guys please wake up!" The crawl to them was difficult, but I finally made it over there. I made it to Sailor Jupiter first, and began to shake her trying to get her awake. "Come on Makato-chan please wake up!"

"Sailor Venus is that you?"

I turned toward the voice, squinting into the dark. "Yes it is me, Pluto. What happened?" I continued squinting trying to see what she was doing.

"We were downtown fighting, and there was a youma there. He had thrown Rei, and Chibiusa into a wall and they were knocked out cold. Sailor Moon arrived but when she saw Chibiusa and Rei, she lost her rational thought and went straight into an attack. Sailor Jupiter tried to warn her, and that is all I remember."

I could hear the shaking in Pluto's voice. "It's not your fault she still has the rest of the senshi. I know they will keep her safe."

"I know Venus, I agree with you. But since the mind altering she has put little trust into us, but she will still risk her life to save us; And what do we do, we let her down completely"

"We haven't let her down completely, there is still hope we can get out of here." We sat there in total silence, I could hear movement from Sailor Jupiter every once and awhile, but never once did she fully wake.

"Throw them in there."

"As you wish my master."

My head swung towards the door, and then to Pluto. As the light began to flood the room, I could see blood crusted around Pluto's mouth. I took a quick glance at Sailor Jupiter, and saw the cut in her leg. I turned to Pluto, and saw the same look of confusion going through her eyes. The first door opened and a body was once again thrown into the cell. The next one was pushed in and the door slammed shut behind them. I could hear the cries of a girl, up by the door, and I recognized the sound. "Sailor Saturn is that you?"

"Sailor Venus, where are you?"

I could feel my own tears sliding down my face. I am directly in front of you, and Sailor Pluto is a little bit to your right.

"Sets-mama?"

"I am right here Hotaru-chan. What happened?"

I could here her make her way across the cement, and I could hear her sit on the ground beside Pluto.

"The exact same thing that happened to Sailor Venus, except for the fact that the droid grabbed us and dragged us through the portal. Instead of that man. Whats wrong with Sailor Mercury?"

"She will be fine the inners seem to be very tired by the time they get here, they just need some rest." She turned towards me. "Do you know anything about that man, Sailor Venus?"

I froze, carefully phrasing my words. "His name is Talae."

The both stared at me, "any thing else you can tell us."

I let out a sigh, 'where to begin.' "This world we are in right now, is not ours. That vortex that we all went through was a gateway to another universe. It was explained to me, as being a parallel universe. This time stream for the parallel universe is pretty much all the same, until the point where Princess Serenity, meets Prince Dimande, and that's where everything begins to change. According to Queen Amethyst, who just so happens to be the child of the two, told me that we never rescued her and she was persuaded by the dark crystal. We were killed off before we could even reach her, and she ended up marrying Prince Dimande. As Queen Amethyst grew older she could see her dads magic begin to crack and it did. It caused Princess Serenity to turn on Dimande in his sleep and kill him. Now Queen Amethyst wants to use us as bait to lure Princess Serenity of this time line to her." I stopped and took a big breath. "Because this is a parallel universe, things are a little bit different. Talae is Rubeus, Jasper is Saphire, Kestra is Esmeraude, and Queen Amethyst is Chibiusa."

Everyone was silent for a second, and then I heard the sound of Pluto opening her mouth.

"Another one so soon, I am impressed."

I heard everyone freeze and it seemed even the two who were fast asleep, didn't dare make a sound.

"I caught her off guard, and she was by herself it was an easy grab."

"The queen will be happy with our progress. Just toss her in there and grab the last two."

"As you wish my master."

The locks opened again, and someone was pushed roughly to the ground. I could see the shadow quickly get up. "I hope you are proud of yourself you slimy pieces of scum. Pushing a lady to the ground."

"Michiru-san?"

"Yes it is me, though I wish we could have meet under better circumstances."

The sounds of things hitting the desk, stopped the conversation immediately. "I am pleased with you Droid Insect, you are done for now. Please put the last two in the cell, and then I will go help your clone."

The sound of the droid approaching the cell, made us all freeze. The doors opened, and in came the last two.

"Ruka-chan, no please wake-up."

I could hear Michiru, scrambling over the cement towards the spot that Haruka lay. I watched Michiru, trying to see what her shadow was doing. I could see her head moving.

"Okay, I am ready to use my powers to get out of her."

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but our powers don't work in here. Believe me I have tried multiple times, and nothing happens. Sailor Moon might be able to do something but even then I am not sure. Who came in with Haruka-san, Michiru-san."

"Tuxedo Kamen.."

Everyone stood in silence.

"You are going to pay for this!"

"Says who, you?"

I turned to Pluto, "that sounds like Rei."

The doors opened, and a raven haired senshi came in.

"You will pay for this!"

My jaw fell open. "If Rei is here, then all that's left is Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon." We all sat in silence, thinking about the end.

**Usagi's POV**

I ran as fast as possible, and then stopped. "Run, Chibi-Moon! Take the next corner and hide behind the trash bin." I shoved her ahead of me.

"What about you?"

"I am going to do something that needed to be done a while ago." I stopped and turned towards the droid. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" The attack went rushing towards him, but nothing happened. I could see the gleam in his eye.

"What, did you really think that was going to work?"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" The attack went flying towards him, and pushed him into the wall. I watched him carefully, before taking off and running to Chibi-Moon.

I rounded the corner and stopped. There stood all eight senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. "Hey guys I thought you were gone! You had me so worried." I felt tears slide sown my cheeks. Sailor Mars stepped out of place, and approached me.

"It's okay Usagi, we are all good. See we wouldn't all be here if we weren't all right."

"I guess you have a point Mars, but I felt you all disappear." This time Sailor Pluto approached me.

"You are seeing things Usagi, you are still not a hundred percent back to normal. Come sit with us and lets talk."

**Sailor Chibi-Moon POV**

It was by no means the nicest hiding place, but it did feel safe. I peeked around the corner trying to get a glimpse of Sailor Moon. I saw her running, from where the droid and her had fought, but what surprised me the most was when she stopped as soon as she rounded the corner.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" I stared at her. I could see the tears fall down her cheek. I could see her mouth moving but no sound was coming out. I watched her sit down, and stare around her.

I ran up to her, "Sailor Moon we need to go, the droid is approaching us. Sailor Moon!" I started to shake her. "Please Sailor Moon I can't do this by myself." I could feel the tears slide down my face. I watched her turn towards me, her dead eyes now showing some of the usual happiness. She then turned away from me, and stared at the corner of the alley way. "Sailor Moon please!"

"It's no use, Chibi- Moon. She won't awake, for a little while."

I turned towards the voice, "what the hell did you do to her?"

"Watch your language young lady, I will anwser your questions without all that swearing, but where to start."

"I suggest you start talking."

"What are going to annoy me to death, like you use to do with the droids? What was it that you said, wasn't it Pink Sugar Heart Attack?"

I glared at him, my anger sky rocketing. "Start talking! Or I will."

"You'll what!"

"I'll.." I raised my hand getting ready to grab something out my sub space pocket.

" Fine I will tell you. I really didn't do anything, I just used some of my power to give her a hallucination, an illusion, an excape from reality." He saw my hand. "Don't bother attacking me, my master did not say I had to bring you in alive."

I dropped my hand. "What are you going to do?"

He raised his hands and ran straight for me.

"Sailor Moon help!"

**A/N**: Next chapter will be out soon. Can't believe I am almost done Is This The End, I have two possibly threechapters left. So they should be posted out soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you **LoveInTheBattleField** for the review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 9**

**Talae's POV**

"My queen I have wonderful news to report to you!"

"Spit it out Talae. I do not have all night to hear your petty stories."

I glared at her. "My queen I think you will be quiet pleased once I tell you this wonderful news."

"Once again Talae, spit it out!" Her eyes where getting a deeper shade of red, it was a sign that her mood was changing and it wasn't for the better.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" I pulled the pink haired girl from behind me and dropped her to the ground in front of me. I looked at the queen her eyes now returning to normal.

"Marvelous Talae, we can now set our plan into motion."

**Usagi's POV**

My eyes opened slowly they felt like they had been glued shut for hours. 'Where am I? This doesn't look like Tokyo.' I got up slowly holding the wall for balance, trying not to collapsed back to the ground.

The city was up in flames and there was no light coming from the sky. The only thing that was coming from the sky was the tiny ash particles that had come from the fire. I turned to my left and saw a small white sheet of paper tucked under a rock. I lifted the rock up, and threw it into the fire. I grabbed the sheet of paper quickly scanning it.

_Dear Sailor Moon,_

_I know by the time you are reading this I will be long gone. I also know the side affects of having your mind put under with hallucinations, so I will give you a very quick update. You have approximately 2 hours from when you read this to come and try and save your little friends. I also have taken Sailor Chibi Moon, so do not worry about her. She will be safe for a little while. Remember tick, tick._

_Talae_

I let the letter fall to the ground. Everything coming rushing to me. 'When was Chibi-usa taken, and why didn't I feel her being taken into the vortex.' I knew where to go, and I knew it would take at least twenty minutes to get there. I looked around looking at the vast amount of destruction Sailor Mars attack had done. By the looks of it, it had wiped out all of Tokyo. I turned away from the arcade, and ran back towards the park. I ran as if I had wings, I ran for everyone that had vanished from me. I ran for the ones that were no longer here to save me. By all means I was still mad at them for what they did, and I know truly that I had never really forgave them. But I knew that no matter how angry I was with them, I would protect them with my life. I saw the park fastly approaching in my field of view, and I pushed my legs even faster. Thought of doubt were crossing my mind, they all had put me a head of there own safety and maybe if I was a better leader I could have helped a couple of them.

I shook my head, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. I could see the vortex on the hill, where it had sucked up most of my senshi. I ran faster, pushing my legs to the limit. As I got closer to it, I got ready to jump, and as soon as the chance came I dove head first into the vortex.

* * *

"Are you awake."

I felt someone shake my shoulder hard.

"Sailor Moon, you need to awake now your friends need you."

I opened my eyes, and I felt my heart skip a beat. A women stood in front of me. She had the exact same hair as I do, except hers touched the ground, and it was black instead of blonde. "Are you m-"

"Yes, in a sense I am you, but now is not the time for that." She gave me a reassuring smile, and held her hand out to help pull me up.

"Where are we?"

She took a quick glance behind her, "we are in Dark Crystal Tokyo."

"Dark Crystal Tokyo?" I was beyond puzzled. "What happened for the world to get like this?"

"Lets just say I wasn't strong enough to help stop it, but now I am going to help set things straight!"

"I wouldn't say that Princess Serenity, we have been expecting you."

We both turned towards the voice. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Talae they are both Princess Serenity, you will have to be more specific."

Talea glared at the women beside him. "Fine sister." He turned away from his sister and pointed to the black haired lady standing beside me. "You will be known as Princess Serenity." He turned towards me, "you will be Sailor Moon. Now before we carry on, I have one question for you."

We both stared at him, trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"Will you come with us easily, or will you put up a fight?"

I felt the Eternal Tiare, materialize in my hands. I held it up high, "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

The attack went rushing out towards him, and then completely disappeared. The trio stood there completely unharmed. "You are in our world now girl." The man extended both hand out in front of him, and called out. "Dark Cosmic Power!"

The attack came rushing towards us. I pushed Princess Serenity out of the way, and took the full impact of the attack. I felt my feet go skidding across the cement floor, and then I felt the impact of the wall as I collided with it.

My eyes began to flicker open and then shut. I was trying hard not to give into the pain. I could briefly see the red headed man that had attacked, approach Princess Serenity he grabbed her a proceed to take her to the door on her left. I felt my eyes shut again.

"What about her Talae?"

"Leave her there she isn't going any where anytime soon."

I heard the door shut, and then my mind gave into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** I was only planning on this being ten chapters but, I think there will be two more after this one. I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter of Is This the End, and hopefully the next one will be out by the weekend.


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you **LoveInTheBattleField** and **Lucyole** for the review. Thank you **roxy32** and **Firecrane930** for the follow.

Here is Chapter 10 of Is This the End.

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor ever will own Sailor Moon

**Chapter 10**

**Minako's POV**

"Makato, settle down." She had only been awake for five minutes, and she was already ready to throw something at the wall.

"How can I be calm Minako? She is out there with no defense, and you want me to calm down!"

I sighed, and rested my head against the wall. I could still hear Makato pacing back and forth across the room. "Makato, please quit, you are giving me a head ache." I could hear someone get up and walk across to where Makato was pacing, and then I could hear the sound of hushed voices.

"Don't worry Makato, maybe she isn't as hopeless as we think she is."

I turned to Rei, after overhearing their conversation. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since she got her memories back, she has been different. She is trying to prove her self and in order for her to prove herself, she would need to do this on her own. We never gave her enough credit to actually prove herself to us."

I stared at Rei completely puzzled. "So you are saying this is the best thing that could have happened to her."

"I am not saying that I like what is happening, but her hatred for who ever took us, will make her very strong."

I turned away from Rei, and laid my head once again against the wall. I closed my eyes and began to drift into a light sleep.

* * *

BANG!

I quickly lifted my head from the floor, and stared at the door expecting someone else to be thrown in here with us.

"You got her!"

I went instantly silent. It wasn't our door that had made the bang. It was the door that led to the cells.

"I did sister, she was an easy grab once that pest Sailor Moon was dealt with."

"So the hallucinations worked well?"

"It worked with flying colors dear sister."

I could hear the sound of excited clapping coming from behind the door.

"Wonderful, does the queen know?"

I turned to Sailor Pluto who had her eyes closed. I was expecting something to come from her but she remained silent.

"Yes, she does both Sailor Chibi-Moon and Princess Serenity are in there now."

I stood up quickly and ran into the door, using all my weight to try and bust open the door. I repeated my movements until I felt a hand on my shoulder

"It is pointless Minako, you will only injure yourself if you continue."

I stared at Pluto, and slowly nodded my head. I turned away from the door and went back to my corner. I leaned against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. 'I am sorry Usagi we have failed you.'

**Usagi's POV**

I could feel the pain coursing through my arm, and I was pretty certain that the pain was what had woken me up. I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position, and leaned against the wall. I looked ahead of me, and quickly became very confused, when the hallway began to twist and turn into two separate hallways. I swiftly closed my eyes and the world quit spinning and turning. I sat there for about two minutes and then I pulled myself up into an upright walking position. I still had one hand on the wall for balance, and the other one across my mid section.

Now that I was were my senshi were, I could feel all there links return to me. They began to feel whole, and I could feel myself being pulled in a certain direction. I continued walking down the long hall way. 'Were is everyone?' It was deathly quiet, and I was expecting to run into some sort of trouble. I turned to my left and continued down the dark hallway, I could see a small shadow all the way down on the end. I took a quick right and continued in the direction, were I felt the small tug of my friends.

I stopped suddenly and felt myself turn to my right. There stood a small wooden door. I walked closer to it, and grabbed the handle. I twisted it and slowly opened the door.

**Talae's POV**

I gazed around the room trying to figure out where she went to. I knew she couldn't have made it overly far.

"Brother, where is Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know Kestra, but she couldn't have made it that far in the condition she's in." I turned away from the green haired woman, and walked back to the throne room to deliver the bad news to the queen.

**MInako's Pov**

I sat there listening to the random bits of conversation that were being passed around. I knew it wasn't good for me to stay so silent, but other thoughts were occupying my mind. I closed my eyes, and began thinking about Usagi, she was like a sister to me and I felt as if I let her down.

"Minako did you hear my question?"

I turned towards Ami, "what question?"

"I said that someone is outside."

Everyone became quiet, and stared at the door. I felt my self tense up, who ever was out there was making a lot of noise. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" You could hear the steel door that blocked our path to freedom begin, to shake and rumble, and then finally it stopped. All that you could hear was the sound of bodies hitting the floor, and then complete silence. The noise picked up again and then finally the source of the noise stopped directly in front of the door. I heard the lock hitting the floor and then it slowly opened.

There stood Sailor Moon, she had a look of vengeance across her face. But if you looked closely enough you could see tears in her eyes. She held the Eternal Tiare in her right hand, while her other hand was placed against her mid-section.

"I have missed you guys a lot, and I would really like to chat; But we need to get a move on or the two who were taken will not have a chance to escape."

"We thought you were the one taken."

Sailor Moon turned towards Makato. "That wasn't me, that was Princess Serenity of this time line that was taken. But we need to act now or we will all be doomed."

She turned away from us, and quickly ran back the way she came. We all filled out after her, hoping that what ever happened, we would be one step a head of it.

**Usagi's POV**

I could feel the link with Chibiusa begin to appear again. So I had an idea where I was running, but even with that link I still felt like I was running in circles.

"That is the second time I have seen that hideous statue."

I continued running, but gave a quick glare at Sailor Mars. "Do you want to lead?" I heard her sigh, and took that as a no. I took a left this time instead of a right, and stopped. "It's through that door." I turned slowly towards them. "I am not sure what we will be facing behind those doors, but be ready for anything."

I turned towards the door, and pushed down the lever, but nothing happened. I leaned on the door putting all my weight on it, and yet it didn't budge. I felt a hand push me away from the door. I quickly looked up, and saw that it was Sailor Venus who had pushed me away from the door. I then looked to were she was staring, and saw Sailor Jupiter standing in front of the door, and she was thinking hard. A bright green light, glowed from her tiara, and oak leaves began to swirl around her body.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!

The attack was released and went flying at the door. The door went flying off its hinges, and into the room that was previously hidden to us. When the dust settled, a collected gasp came from everyone. There stood a whole army of droids, three lines of ten. From there behind the lines was the who I was a hundred percent sure the queen. Her long black hair, which was twisted into a simple braid, and laid against her back. But what was the real give away, was the red eyes. Next to the queen, was a group of three, two of them males one with red hair, and one with blue hair. The last one was a woman, who had a dark shade of green hair.

I took a quick glance to my right. I was trying to survey my options, but I could feel my anger flare. There was my future daughter tied to a chair, and beside her was the Princess Serenity of this time. Sure Chibiusa was a pain, but she was my pain, and my future daughter, and I would do anything to save her.

"I have been waiting for you."

I turned towards the black-haired queen. "Why have you been waiting for me, I am sure you have better things to be doing."

"So little respect Sailor Moon. Do you happen to know who I am?"

I watched her eyes. "A pain in my rear end." I could see her stiffen and her eyes getting darker.

"What did you say to me?"

I could see her fighting for control. "I don't think I need to repeat myself, but just incase you really didn't hear me, I said You Are A Pain In My Rear End!"

I could see the queens eyes go completely black and then she yelled, "droids attacks!"

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe I am almost done. Expect two chapter for chapter 11, they will be broken up into parts. Thank you once again to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this crazy story. Expect the first part of chapter 11 to be out soon.


End file.
